Villain Pub
The Villain Pub is a popular locale from the How It Should Have Ended series. It is a place for villains to relax, drink, and talk with each other. Certain villains serve as staff, while others are common patrons. History The pub was founded by Emperor Palpatine himself, most likely in 1983 after the release of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The pub quickly expanded to include many villains. Over time and into the 2010s, the Villain Pub became a popular hangout for villains from films, television & video games. However, they had strict rules, including "boss battles only" and "real villains only", the latter caused a number of villainous characters that were either lame, redeemed, or anti-heroic to be excluded. After the events of 2016's Suicide Squad, Batman ended up finding the pub and proceeded to fight all of the villains inside. Though he beat most of them, he let his guard down around the female villains, allowing the villains to overpower him and try to feed him to Jaws, but he was saved by Dr. Strange. The pub remains in operation, with Batman saying he'll need backup for the "next time". Later, before the release of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Avengers: Infinity War, the villains throw a party wishing Thanos luck and hosting a dead pool on who they think Thanos will kill. After all of the villains place their bets, Thanos heads off and cryptically bids them farewell, as he knows that his plan will result in around half of them dying. After Infinity War's release, HISHE did their own version where Thanos was defeated and Thor stole the Infinity Gauntlet from him. However, he accidentally snaps his fingers, resulting in all of the villains in the Pub dying, including Thanos. Before he turns to ash, Palpatine pulls out a communicator and rings for Deadpool. The only surviving villain, Loki, arrives to find the Pub in shambles and all his friends gone. After the release of Deadpool 2, Deadpool receives Palpatine's communication and uses Cable's time travel device to go back in time and steal the Infinity Gauntlet for himself before Thor can get it, saving the pub. Deadpool is allowed in to tell his story, though none of the other villains believe him. They request he leave the Gauntlet there, but he refuses and leaves with it, leaving the pub in operation once more. Members Staff *Emperor Palpatine (owner, bartender) *Bowser (bouncer) *Thanos (janitor) *HAL-9000 (security) *Bruce (executioner) Patrons *Joker **''Batman'' (1966-1968) **''Batman'' (1989) **DC Animated Universe **Nolanverse **DC Extended Universe **''Joker'' (2019) *Voldemort *Khan Noonien Singh *Loki Laufeyson *Xenomorph **Predators **Predator *General Zod **Christopher Reeves Series **DC Extended Universe *Dr. Hannibal Lecter *The Terminator *Cobra Commander *Dalek *Ra's al Ghul *Bane *Catwoman *Scarecrow *Malekith the Accursed *Harley Quinn *Leatherface *Michael Myers *Jason Voorhees *Freddy Krueger *IT/Pennywise the Dancing Clown *Gozer *Maleficent *Magneto *Smaug *Doctor Octopus *Snidley Whiplash *Two-Face *Doctor Doom *Ultron *Biff Tannen *The Winter Soldier *Venom *Hands of Blue *Alpha *Mystique *The Wicked Witch of the West *Megatron **Generation One **Transformers Cinematic Universe *Ajax *Ronan the Accuser *Zombies *The Borg *Cybermen *Cylons *Electro *Weapon XI/Deadpool *Red Skull *Jigsaw *Shredder **1987 TV Series **Live-Action *Azog the Defiler *Scar *Ego the Living Planet *Cersei Lannister *Captain Phasma *Emma Frost *Poison Ivy *Faora-Ul *Chucky *Isaac Chroner *Malachai Boardman *Damien Thorn *Gremlins *Demogorgon *Darth Vader *Pinhead *Sauron *Gollum *Darth Maul *Slappy the Dummy *Toy Monkey *Annabelle the Doll *General Grievous *Count Dooku *Nagini *Demodogs *Hela *Apocalypse *Whiplash *Abomination *Yellowjacket *Kaecilius *Iron Monger *Killmonger *Vulture *Chitauri *Deathstroke *Proxima Midnight *Kingpin *Carlton Drake/Riot *Mysterio *Syndrome *Aldrich Killian *Carnage *Prowler *Skeletor *Jack Torrance *Beetlejuice Rejects *Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin *Deadpool *Deadshot *Killer Croc *El Diablo *Captain Boomerang *Harley Quinn (temporarily) *Pinhead (temporarily) *Lex Luthor *Salacious B. Crumb Gallery Images Villain Pub.jpg villain.jpg how-avengers-age-of-ultron-should-have-ended-part-1-villain-pub.png how-thor-the-dark-world-should-have-ended.jpg villain-pub-joker-leto.jpg Videos Villain Pub - Penny For Your Fears Villain Pub Compilation - Volume One Villain Pub - 12 Days of Christmas Villain Pub - The Dead Pool (Infinity War) Category:Evil Lairs Category:Parody/Homage